The Perfect Soldiers
by Charbonne
Summary: A normal day in the lives of four DigiDestined suddenly turns sour as they are kidnapped.
1. Default Chapter Title

I know that I'm supposed to be writing Digital Powers... but this came up and for some reason I wrote this instead. *looks at Aquarius and all the rest of the readers of Digital powers get knives out* Ok, so you are not fine with this... I mean Ken and Izzy have given me a good idea and everything and for Digital Powers... it's just hard to put into words. I know that it has been a long time since I posted the last part. *sees all the readers pull out knives* Ok, the next thing I post WILL be Digital Powers, ok? Well anyways, enjoy this first part to this great fic I got inspiration for. *glares at Ken and Izzy* Bad muses!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Even though two of the charaters pester me with fic ideas.  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
The Perfect Soldiers  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at the two disappearing creatures. One had tried to attack them and the other Tai had called Koromon was now a giant dinosaur. He then looked over at his sister, who was staring at the two of them too. Kari wiped the tears onto her bunny pajamas and then looked back at Tai. "Tai," she asked, "will we ever see Koromon again?"  
  
Tai looked at Kari. He didn't know what to tell her. It was bad enough that they had both run out of the house late at night, but if they told their parents the truth, they would be in more trouble.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt ran out of the house to his bus stop. He was late as it was, especially since he had overslept because of the two creatures fighting last night. He stopped when he reached it and then saw Tai. Tai walked over to him and then gave Matt a high five.  
  
"So the king of lateness decided to be on time for once." Tai then gave his friend a serious look. "Besides, I was almost late too. I couldn't get any sleep."  
  
"Did you see the two monsters too?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, but me and Kari got out of there before the police came. Mom and Dad were awake and were wondering where we were. I told them Kari had wandered out and I had gone to get her." Tai shifted from one foot to the other and then looked at Matt. "We were both there."  
  
Matt then looked quizzically at Tai's last remark but the bus came before he had time to ask any more questions. They both took a seat towards the back and turned to the boy in the seat beside them. He was quietly sitting there and Tai then poked the other kid in the shoulder. "Hey Izzy," Tai said with his normal wave. "Did you see what happened last night or what?"  
  
"The monsters?" the younger boy asked. Tai nodded. "Yes, but my dad called me in because he heard it. He thought I just had a very vivid imagination." Izzy looked at both Tai and Matt as they both sweatdropped. They were both his best friends and he knew they couldn't stand it when he started into what Tai commonly called, 'nerd mode.' Izzy couldn't help it as much as Tai couldn't help not being able to sit still for more than three hours.  
  
"What did you just say, Iz?" Tai asked, mystified. Matt just suppressed a giggle.  
  
"My dad thinks I pretend a lot." Izzy said.   
  
Matt couldn't hold it in any longer and bust out laughing. Tai gave Matt a sharp look and Matt barely said, "You're... in the first grade... and... Izzy... a kindergartner... knows more... than you... Tai!" He then burst into another fit of laughter and Izzy himself had to start laughing. Matt finally calmed down enough to tell Tai he was sorry.   
  
That's when the bus finally pulled up to the school. Matt, Tai, and Izzy all got off the bus. They waved to each other, knowing that they would see each other at lunch and recess.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai was the first to get into the lunchline. He quickly grabbed his food and looked around for a place to sit. Unfortunately, because everyone was talking yesterday, the teachers were having a silent lunch. He waved quickly to where Izzy was sitting and sat down next to Matt. He elbowed Matt and Matt looked up from his lunch. Matt may have not been the first in line for lunch, but he usually didn't stand around for a sec deciding on where to sit.   
  
Matt elbowed Tai back and then the two started snickering softly. Tai then started to silently act up, making the whole table bust out into snickers. Then Tai felt a tap on the shoulder from a teacher. It was the fourth grade teacher, Mr. Fugiyama. He looked at Tai and said, "Ok, Tai. I know it was you. You too, Matt. I mean, you first graders are supposed to set a good example for the kindergartners. Maybe I should send you to the teachers table." Both Matt and Tai shook their heads at the same time. "Good. Now settle down and keep quiet." Mr. Fugiyama left the table and went to another table to settle down those kids.  
  
Tai then leaned over to Matt and whispered, "I almost believed Mr. Fugiyama was like one of those monsters from last night." Matt suppressed a giggle and the table then went quiet so that they wouldn't get into trouble.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Recess. The one time when kindergartners could act up. Izzy ran onto the playground with the rest of the kids. He climbed onto the top of the monkey bars and sat up there. He looked up at the sky until he saw some kid plunk down next to him. Then the kid jumped down and Izzy climbed down himself.   
  
He looked around for a minute before he saw Tai. Matt was nowhere to be found, and since Tai was in Matt's class, he decided to ask Tai where he was. Matt was supposed to be helping Izzy with his reading assignment, and unfortunately Matt had to go somewhere with his family after school. Now Matt was probably kept inside for recess. Izzy couldn't ask his family because his dad had to work and his mom was in the hospital. Tomorrow his mom was supposed to come home with his new brother Shokai.  
  
Tai shrugged when Izzy asked him where Matt was. Then they heard someone start yelling and ran over to see what the commotion was about. There was Matt, holding a kid named Sin in a headlock. Matt looked mad about something, but neither of his friends knew what he was mad about. Then another kid next to them said something about Matt getting mad when Sin pushed a girl over. Even Izzy was suprised when he found out the girl was in his class.  
  
Tai looked ready to enter the fight himself. He knew that Sin was older than the girl and he thought everyone knew that you shouldn't hit a girl. Besides, it was a miracle that Matt even got Sin into a headlock in the first place. Sin was in the fifth grade, and was a whole lot bigger than Matt. Either Sin let Matt get him or Sin was a whole lot weaker than he first appeared.  
  
Sin must have gotten tired of Matt hanging onto his head because Sin suddenly stood up straight and flipped Matt over his head. That did it for Tai. Tai gave a big whoop and hopped onto Sin's back, pummeling Sin with his fists. Then Sin grabbed Tai by one of his ankles and threw Tai off him. When Sin turned back to Matt however, he discovered Matt's fist in his face. Sin stumbled backward and was tripped up by Tai. Matt swung yet again, and Sin was out cold.  
  
Just then, a teacher got through the throng of kids and saw the end result. The girl was holding her pink cowboy hat in one hand and was wiping away tears with the other. Matt was helping her up and Izzy decided to help up Tai. When Matt realized that there was a teacher there, he quickly spun around. Was he ever suprised to see his own teacher, Ms. Yano, standing there.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into a fight, but Sin was beating up Matt. I couldn't let Matt get hurt. He's my best friend." Tai told his father over the phone.  
  
"Well, Tai, I wish I could bail you out of this one, but unfortunately, you've been suspended for a week. I am very disappointed in you. We'll have a talk after school, young man, after I get home from work." Tai's dad stated then asked to be given back to the principal.  
  
Matt, Tai, Sin, Izzy, and the girl were sitting in the principal's office. The principal talked for awhile longer and then hung up. She then gave a stern look to the five and then wrote a pass for Izzy and the girl to get back to class. "And Mimi," Mrs. Koshiba said, "could you have your parents come in tomorrow for a conference? I would like to talk to them and you about all of this." She then turned to Izzy and said, "And I'm sorry for getting you into this. I didn't know that you weren't in the fight either, Koushiro." She then motioned for Izzy and Mimi to get going. They both left to their class and Mrs. Koshiba fixed her gaze at the three boys in front of them.  
  
"As for you three," she said, "Matt, Tai, since neither of your parents are home right now, you will stay in here for the rest of the school day. Sin, your parents are coming to pick you up. But all three of you are suspended for a week. The only reason you will come back to school tomorrow is to get your assignments from your teachers and to come in for a conference. Your parents are going to come too." Mrs. Koshiba then gave them a final look and then turned to the paperwork on her desk.  
  
Tai looked at the clock. It was only 12:30. He wouldn't be able to sit there until 2:30. He started to kick the leg of his chair. Then he looked up at the ceiling. It had that tile where there were tiny holes in them. He decided to count them. Then he looked again at the clock. It now read 12:35. He knew he wouldn't last that long.  
  
Matt, on the other hand, had watched Sin get taken home by his dad. Then he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Soon, he was fast asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy got on the bus when the bell rang for dismissal. Then he saw Matt and Tai get on. Matt plopped down next to Izzy and Tai sat behind them. Matt yawned and stretched and Tai just looked ready to yell. Izzy took stock of all of this and asked, "Mrs. Koshiba made you guys stay in her office, didn't she?"  
  
"Yep," Tai said. "But it takes more than that to drive me crazy." Matt rolled his eyes in Tai's general direction and then mouthed the words 'went nuts' to Izzy.   
  
Tai turned toward Matt and said, "Oh, yeah, Matt? What about you? You were just as crazy as I was. No, wait, you went to sleep."  
  
"At least I caught up on the sleep I missed last night." replied Matt. "Besides, it was getting pretty boring in there so I took a nap. Gave me something to do besides count spots on the ceiling."  
  
Tai was about to say something when the bus driver announced their stop. Matt stood and waved bye to Izzy. Tai got up too and stalked off the bus, following Matt. Izzy just sighed and looked at his two good friends. "Them not fighting is an anomaly." he muttered to himself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt walked home alone. He lived five minutes from the bus stop, but he really didn't want to face his dad, knowing that he would get grounded for a month. So he tried to walk as slow as possible.   
  
That's when he noticed the black van driving down the road. He didn't pay attention to it until it pulled up next to him. Then Matt turned down a narrow alleyway, hoping to lose the van. He didn't. The van continued to follow him until it pulled up beside him and a person inside rolled down the window a crack. "Need a lift?" the guy asked.  
  
"No," Matt replied, starting to walk faster. He suddenly wished the alley would end. Then the van drove up to him again and the door opened. Two men grabbed the young boy and threw him into the back of the truck.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai had to take longer to get home. He hopped over a fence and started to jog. He loved to run. Then a black van suddenly appeared in his path. "Hey," Tai said, thinking that the van had almost run him over.  
  
Then the window rolled down a crack and a voice inside asked, "Need a lift?"  
  
Tai did the only thing he knew how to do. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "Fire!!!!" The guy inside looked startled and Tai took that chance to start running.  
  
But he never made it. As soon as he made it past the van, a second appeared. This one opened up its door and yanked Tai inside. Tai got a brief glimpse of someone else in there before he was out cold. It was the sight of Matt, lying unconscious next to him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy was in a hurry to get home. He had to ask his dad before he went to work if he could help him with his reading assignment. Then he saw the van. It stopped right next to him and Izzy tried to peer into the glass to see who it was. Unfortunately, the glass was tinted. Izzy backed away then, knowing something wasn't right. That's when the hand grabbed him and pulled him inside.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi was asleep in bed. Her father looked at the note the teacher had sent home with her. He was mad about the fact that Sin had pushed Mimi down, so he had decided to go to the conference. Mimi looks like a little angel, he thought. Then he closed the door after tucking her in. Then he thought he heard something in her room. He opened the door up to see nothing. Not even his own daughter.  
  
******** To Be Continued **********  
  
  
Ok, was that good? Bad? Do you want me to write the rest? Or do you want me to continue Digital Powers? Or do you want me to do both? Please put your comments in the review. Ken: And if you're lucky, she might ACTUALLY finish a fic besides Candle in the Night. Me: Grr... KEN!!!! *Izzy looks at Charbonne then at Ken* Izzy: Wait let me reinterate that one comment.... Charbonne and Ken not fighting is an anomoly!  
  
- Charbonne 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Perfect Soldiers - 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai woke up to find himself in his bed. It was just a dream, he thought. He climed up to wake up his sister but found that she wasn't there. Probably eating breakfast, he thought as he opened the door. Then he realized that he wasn't in his house. Sure the room looked just like his own, but the hall it opened up into wasn't in his house. He shivered. This doesn't look good, he thought. That's when he realized there were four other doors in the hall. One was at the end of the hallway, leading somewhere else from the look of the window set in the door. The other three looked like they had been yanked from other houses, especially the pink one. Tai shook his head. Someone had to do his homework to make that room look exactly like his own.   
  
He walked from one door to the next, deciding which one he would open. Then he stopped in front of one that said Koushiro. Funny, Tai thought, that's Izzy's real name. He decided to open it.   
  
That's when he saw Izzy sleeping in a bed. He had a arm curled around a stuffed bear and was sucking his thumb. Tai bust out laughing. He had stopped when he was four, but Izzy looked like his sister for a sec, small and vulnerable. Izzy woke up to Tai's laughing and, realizing he was sucking his thumb, pulled it out of his mouth and glared at Tai. "Very funny, Tai. Now you can go ahead and tell the whole school that I do that." Izzy looked around. "Besides, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Your room?" Tai looked around and realized that it was an exact replica of Izzy's own room. He suddenly got a funny feeling that whoever had kidnapped them intended for them to stay for a long while.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt woke up and looked around his room. After all, didn't he just get thrown into a van? He looked up at the top bunk. T.K. wasn't there, so he decided to leave the room. From the look of the hall that the door opened up into, he knew that what happened last night was real. He looked down the hall and saw four other doors. Two were already open. He decided to go for the closest open one and heard someone laugh. Then another person said something like 'What are you doing in my room.'  
  
Matt walked in and saw Izzy sitting up in bed and Tai looking around. Izzy said, "Yes, Tai, my room. Now would you kindly get out."  
  
Matt looked at Izzy and said, "Well, sorry to break this to you, Iz, but you are not in your house."  
  
Izzy looked at Matt quizzically and said, "What are you talkin..." when he was interrupted by a loud wail from in the hallway. Then the wail broke into sobs and a girl's voice calling for her mommy. Matt looked out into the hallway to see a young girl covering her face with her hands. Sobs shook her small frame and she was kneeling on the floor. Matt walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
The girl sniffed and wiped her tears away and looked at Matt. "I don't know where Mommy of Daddy are or where I am." She started back into a fresh burst of sobs and Matt suddenly wished that they weren't in this situation. Matt looked at the girl and asked, "What's your name, anyways?"  
  
Izzy walked up and went wide-eyed at the girl. "Mimi Tachikawa," he asked, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Mimi looked up at Izzy. She looked down at her hands and said, "I really don't know. All I remember is waking up and wanting to get something to eat when I realized that my kitchen wasn't here, that my house wasn't even here, even my mom isn't here..." She started to cry all over again. Matt reached over to hug her, knowing that was what he used to do for his own brother. Tears formed in his own eyes, and he brushed them away quickly.   
  
Mimi pushed away and got up. "Thanks," she said under her breath. She then forced a smile and looked down at her nightgown. "I have to get dressed." she said and giggled. Matt smiled and he stood up. Then his thoughts turned dark as he considered the the situation they were all in.  
  
He then turned to Tai and asked the question that was on everyone's mind: "Tai, since you were the first one up, where are we?"  
  
Tai was about to reply when the door at the end of the hallway suddenly burst open and a man entered. He was wearing a dark suit, his brown hair brushed to the side exposing his dark blue eyes. Then he smirked, his thin lips twisting into the smile. He strode over and looked into everyone's eyes, judging what he saw in them. Then he nodded, seemingly satisfied with what he saw in them.  
  
He then stepped back and was about to walk away when Tai sarcastically said, "Well, hi to you too!"  
  
The man turned on his heels and slapped Tai. Tai fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. Then the man said, "I would rather you not talk to me in that tone, Taichi. Nor any of you, for that matter." He looked at them all. "Since it seems like you have already met, let me introduce myself." He paused, considering what he was going to say. "My name is Todd Yamasaki. But you can call me Mr. Yamasaki."   
  
His attention was drawn toward the door as a young kid ran in. "Done, Mr. Yamasaki," the kid said, "I ran all the way here from my room." He smiled at the four kids and looked back at the older man.  
  
"That's good, Ken. You may take a break. I would like for you to meet these people." He turned toward the group and said, "Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, I would like for you to meet your fellow trainee, Ken Ichijouji. Ken, these are Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Koushiro Izumi, and Mimi Tachikawa." He motioned to each in turn and Ken smiled.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Ken said, then grinned. "All the people here are older than me and I was happy when I found out you were kids." Ken then turned toward Mr. Yamasaki. "Can I show them around?"  
  
"After we get changed?" Matt added. Unlike Ken, they were still in their night clothes. Mr. Yamasaki nodded and walked off, returning to his work.  
  
Matt walked into his room and looked in the drawers. Then something caught his eye. He looked at the pair of pants he was wearing yesterday. Something was sticking out of the back pocket. He took it out. It was a picture he had of his whole family. Tears welled up in his eyes and he suddenly wished that he was at home and not in this place.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ken talked a mile a minute as he showed them around. It was very apparent that he had spent most of his young life here. When Izzy had asked about it, Ken had explained that he had been living there ever since he was one. He was three now, and whenever the subject of his family came up, he would avoid it by changing the subject.   
  
"That's the track. I usually have to run laps around it." Ken said, pointing it out. "And sometimes, they would lay out an obstacle course and tell me to run it. It's never too hard, though." Then he pointed to another place. "That's the shooting range."  
  
"Shooting range?" Tai asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yep. That's where they are training me how to use a gun at. They don't put real bullets in the guns, though. They put in blanks." Ken explained, matter-of-factly.  
  
Matt shook his head. Ken was barely three, and he knew how to use a gun? This didn't make any sense. He suddenly wondered what they were doing there anyway. Then they walked into a building. There was an Olympic-sized swimming pool inside and what looked like a weight room on the second floor. Ken pointed out everything, telling them what he usually did in those areas.  
  
Then a room with computers caught Izzy's eye. He stopped and looked into the room, compelled to practice typing. His dad had told him that since computers were becoming a big part of the world, that he should learn how to work one. He looked over to where Ken was leading the tour, and saw that Ken had stopped with a bemused smile on his face. Looking at what Izzy was looking at, Ken asked, "You into computers?"  
  
"Umm, well, my dad was teaching me how to type before coming here." Izzy admitted. Tai looked at Izzy and rolled his eyes. Matt gave Tai a death glare. Mimi grimaced at the thought of computers and looked at the pool longingly. Izzy saw all three reactions and asked, "What?"  
  
Tai said, "You're going into computer nerd mode again, Izzy. If you go any farther, you'll lose us all."  
  
Ken ignored that comment and asked, "What speed do you type at?"  
  
"Hmm, I think the last time I was timed I wrote at twenty words a minute. Why? Are you learning your keystrokes, too?"  
  
"Hold on," Matt said, interrupting, "you'd have to be able to read well to be able to learn that stuff. Don't tell me you didn't really need my help with that reading assignment."  
  
Izzy blushed. "Well, no, but I really didn't want to look wierd."  
  
"Too late..." Tai muttered until Mimi elbowed him in the stomach. Tai then stuck his tongue out at her. Mimi turned away from Tai and looked in the computer room again. Izzy was in there now, typing away at a computer. Ken looked over his shoulder, making comments every now and then. Mimi's eyes wandered back to the pool. She wanted to swim in it, even though she didn't quite know how to.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ken had shown them all the way around the complex and, by the end of the day, they were exausted. Tai flopped into bed and looked at the ceiling. He suddenly felt alone and afraid. He hopped out of bed and opened his door. He crept out and looked around for Mr. Yamasaki. Mr. Yamasaki had been the one who had announced that curfew was at 7:30. Tai was just restless. He walked into the hall and noticed a light on in Matt's room.   
  
He knocked on the door and was suprised to find Izzy open the door. "Izzy?" Tai asked, confused. "What are you doing in Matt's room?"  
  
"Well Tai, we're discussing how to get out of here." Izzy said. Izzy opened the door wider and Tai saw Mimi sitting on Matt's bed, while Matt brushed out her hair. Matt stopped as Tai entered and put the brush aside.   
  
Tai smothered a snicker. "Geez, Matt, you're playing with a girl's hair? Even I wouldn't sink that low." Tai said, trying to ease the tension in the room.  
  
If looks could kill, Tai would have been dead a million times over. Matt glared at Tai and said, "Well, I don't see you trying to comfort people, especially since we're all in this mess. Besides," Matt explained, "Mimi said that her mom usually brushed her hair out before bed, and I thought it would help.   
  
"By the way, Tai, do you want me to brush out your hair. It looks like you don't brush it often."   
  
Tai looked at his hair and said, "It looks fine to me." Then he heard Mimi snicker. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Mimi said, and then looked over to Matt, who had stood up and started pacing around the room.  
  
Izzy was the first to say something. "Evidently they want us for something, or else they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of making exact copies of our room. I even found a candy wrapper I had thrown under my bed a couple of months ago." He then looked serious. "Or the trouble of bringing us here. Besides, I've got a feeling that we'll be going through the same stuff that Ken is going through."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Tai asked. "I mean, from what I saw today when Ken was showing us around, they probably want to train us for something."  
  
"Duh," Matt said, "why else would they have a shooting range? But this doesn't make any sense. What do they want with us?"  
  
"I just say we get out of here." Mimi said quietly. "I really don't like this place. It gives me the creeps. Reminds me of a show I saw on T.V."  
  
Matt nodded. "So how are we going to get out?"   
  
That made everyone pause. They really had no idea how to get out. Then Izzy spoke up. "Why don't we get Ken to help? He's been here the longest. He probably knows of a way out."  
  
"Problem." Tai said. "He's been here his whole life. He probably likes it here."  
  
They heard the door to the rest of the compound open and someone enter the room. They all turned around to see Ken, watching them quietly. There was something in his eyes that made him look old. Maybe it was their imagination, but they saw tears in his eyes before he quickly wiped them away. "Hi." he said in his normal cheery tone.  
  
Izzy was the first to ask. It wouldn't hurt, and they could bring Ken along if he cooperated. "Umm, Ken, do you know the way out of this place?"  
  
"Of course I know the ways out," Ken said carefully. But then his cheery look went somber. "But I wouldn't try it."  
  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
  
Wordlessy, Ken turned around and pulled up his shirt. That's when they saw the bandage. "Already tried, a week ago." he said. That's when the four of them knew that there was no way out.  
  
**************To Be Continued****************  
  
  
Creepy, right? I started writing this without realizing that someone else had a conspiracy fic in the making.   
  
Ken: Uh, huh.  
  
Me: Well, I didn't know. Besides, I'm sorry that the next part of Digital Powers isn't up yet, just haven't finished it. How was this? Do I need to be shot? Please put your comments and flames in your review!  
  
- Charbonne 


End file.
